


Jacket

by fuckthenaysayers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Love Triangles, M/M, Other, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 03:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckthenaysayers/pseuds/fuckthenaysayers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan chuckled nervously, grabbing a couple things from his locker and tossing them into his backpack before shutting it, walking in pace with Gavin down the hall. They passed by Michael, both of them giving him a little wave and receiving one in return, Dan holding in the blissful sigh that wanted to escape just from seeing the other smile at him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dan Gruchy and Gavin Free were best friends since they were 10 years old. It felt almost destined to be. When Gavin moved all the way from England to Austin, Texas with his father he never expected the neighbor a few doors down to not only be English too, but have a son his age. It was like fate threw him a little gift to say sorry for making him uproot his life and move to America, and honestly after a couple of months he forgot just how unhappy he’d first been.

From then on they were inseperable, going to the same middle school, joining the same clubs and miraculously almost always ending up in the same home rooms. They chose the same electives, sometimes purposely and other times it was pure coincidence. So by the time they got to high school, it wasn’t surprising that most of their classmates treated them like a set pair. It was rare to see one without the other, and to be totally honest, neither of them minded.

But of course, things couldn’t run smooth forever. A wrench was thrown in the works by way of a transfer student named Michael Jones. He was loud and mouthy, a hot-blooded boy from New Jersey who was quick to pick a fight if someone wronged him. At first neither Dan nor Gavin paid him much attention, but a chance meeting at Game Stop after school got them talking about games and they were all playing online together by that night.

Things just kept going from their and somehow the duo had become a trio, Michael worming his way into their everyday life almost seamlessly. It all seemed rather simple from afar, but that was far from the truth.

He wasn’t sure when it happened, but at some point, Dan realized he had a crush on Michael. Not a fleeting thing, like he found the other attractive a bit or something. No, he wanted Michael. He wanted to hug him and kiss him, to hear the other complain about school or his family or whatever was pissing him off at that moment and to then hold him and soothe him until he wasn’t quite so angry.

Somehow it had all hit him at once, and now every time he so much as looked Michael’s way he could feel himself tensing up just picturing what could be. And he was scared.

"Hey, what’re you doing? We have to get ready for practice!"

Dan jolted a bit, gaze torn from Michael a few feet away chatting with someone to Gavin at his side, the other smiling innocently.

"What?"

"Practice! You know, football? Or how they call it here, soccer. I’ll never get over that, you know."

"Right! Right. Footie. I forgot."

Dan chuckled nervously, grabbing a couple things from his locker and tossing them into his backpack before shutting it, walking in pace with Gavin down the hall. They passed by Michael, both of them giving him a little wave and receiving one in return, Dan holding in the blissful sigh that wanted to escape just from seeing the other smile at him.

"You know you’ve been acting well weird lately, got something on your mind?"

Dan looked at Gavin, chuckling a little and shrugging his broad shoulders.

"Not really…" ‘Nothing I could tell you at least…’

He wished he could. Desperately did, it would be nice to have someone to confide in, after all. But that could fuck up their friendship, mess up the entire trio. He would take having two friends over just a possible boyfriend. They got to the gym, heading into the lockers and getting changed into their soccer uniforms, the main color black with an accent of lime green, same as their school colors.

Dan’s was a bit different, more green and long sleeves, only fit as he was their star goalie. His broad body was perfect to defend their goal, and his throw was pretty helpful too. Gavin on the other hand was typically the centre-back, though when he could he played as the sweeper, Dan’s last defense. If any balls did happen to get at the goal they would have to go through Gavin first. It was the perfect set up for the duo, the two having brought the school’s soccer team to triumph many a time already.

After practice the coach called them together, a box by his feet. Inside, they soon discovered, was a varsity jacket for each and every one of them, the boys all hurriedly scrambling to get one in their size before rushing into the locker room, eager to wash up and change so they could go show off their new jacket. After a shower Dan took the chance to admire his, holding it up in front of him. It was mostly black, the sleeves a bright green, along with green accents here and there. A large A and H was on the chest’s left side, standing for their school, Austin High. As he flipped it he saw on the back, emblazoned in lime green was ‘Hunters’, the name of their team.

"They did a great job, eh?"

Dan glanced over at Gavin, the other teen admiring his own jacket.

"That they did. Can’t wait to wear it."

"You’re gonna wear yours? I was thinking of giving it to someone."

Dan’s thick brows shot up in surprise, pulling his shirt over his head and looking at Gavin a bit suspiciously.

"Who, Michael?"

"Of course not!"

Gavin laughed loudly, grinning like it had been the most ridiculous thing Dan could’ve suggested.

"I meant like a chick, you know. Isn’t that what guys do after all? Have their ladies wear their jackets."

"Ah, right right. See I was confused since you clearly have no lady to give it to."

Dan smirked, chuckling a bit when Gavin jabbed him with an elbow, the other pouting a bit.

"Well I will! It’s just a matter of deciding who to go for."

"Sure, keep telling yourself that."

The taller of the two finished getting dressed, slipping on his jacket afterwards and making his way out of school, his day finally over. Although he should’ve been feeling proud over earning his varsity, all he could think about now was how Michael would look in it instead.


	2. Chapter 2

'Can I talk to you about something?'

Dan stared at the words on his phone like they were in a foreign language, confusion set in long ago. The message had come from Michael, an odd enough thing in itself, but the actual words it contained were enough to worry him. It was rare Michael talked to just him, though he and Gavin often texted each other, Michael rarely joined in unless it was a group chat.

**'Sure. What is it?'**

It took him an hour to respond, coming up with various replies and then deleting them until he went with the most basic one he could think of.

'Not now. Can we talk after school tomorrow? I'd rather do it in person.'

Though he was sure whatever Michael wanted to talk about wouldn’t be that exciting, he found it hard to sleep, his body almost shaking with excitement over the fact that Michael wanted to talk to him and just him alone.

—-

School was torturous that day, Dan hardly able to focus on a single subject. In the classes he shared with Michael, he spent most of the time glancing over at him and trying not to sigh wistfully. Those short brown curls, the light peppering of freckles over pale skin, the flimsy glasses frames that were a bit crooked from carelessness. All the little bits and bobs that made up everything Michael was, all things Dan adored.

The final bell couldn’t come soon enough, Dan and Michael meeting up in an empty classroom. Dan had seen Gavin chatting up a girl on his way so he knew they had at least a little time alone, his mind muddled with possibilities as Michael walked in looking rather bothered.

"Hey."

"Hey."

They sat at a couple desks, Dan waiting for Michael to talk.

"I… Dan, we’re buds right? Like you won’t… judge me for anything?"

"Of course, Michael! What’s up?"

"Okay."

Michael took a deep breath before continuing.

"I… I have a crush on someone. But this is a lot different from liking Lindsay or Barbara. I-I like a guy."

Dan’s eyes widened, unable to hide the shocked look on his face. Michael’s scrunched up a bit with upset, refusing to look anywhere but at his hands which gripped tightly at his jeans. When he could, Dan leaned over and patted Michael’s shoulder gently, giving him a comforting smile.

"Go on."

Michael looked a bit more relieved, nodding.

"Well, this.. guy I like is someone I’m really close to. Really close. And I’ve liked him for a while, but I’m scared to ruin my friendship with him by confessing."

Dan couldn’t believe it. Was Michael trying to confess to him? In this roundabout hypothetical sort of way? His heart was racing, cheeks flushing a bit as he tried to stay calm.

"I-I think it’s a fantastic idea for you to confess, Michael. I’m sure he feels the same way."

Michael’s eyes lit up.

"You really think Gavin likes me back?"

"Gavin?!"

"Yeah! Who else would I be talking about?"

Dan reeled back, looking a bit hurt and utterly shellshocked.

"I… I kind of thought you meant me."

"You?! I mean… wait, does that mean?"

Michael couldn’t continue, his cheeks flushing dark red as Dan’s did the same.

"Yeah. I like you Michael, a lot. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have assumed. I just thought maybe I was especially lucky today."

"I’m sorry Dan. You’re a great guy, I just… I like Gavin a lot. I hadn’t even thought of you like that before right now."

"It’s okay. But… now that I know it’s Gavin, I’m not as sure about how he’d return your feelings. As far as I know he’s totally straight, he’s had more girlfriends than I can recall."

"Oh…"

Michael looked upset, and Dan wished he could just kiss his pain away. But he knew better, if Michael wanted Gavin then he would just have to be there for him.

"You can try if you want, I don’t think Gav’s enough of a jerk that he’d be mean to you or anything, but I don’t think he’ll return your feelings. But Michael, whatever you do I want you to know, I’ll be here for you. A-and if you ever feel that maybe we could try being together, I’d treat you so wonderfully."

The smaller teen smiled a little, looking less worried and far more content than he had when they first started talking.

"Thanks Dan. I hate keeping this a secret any longer so I think I’ll tell him today, maybe."

As if on cue, Dan’s phone buzzed, Gavin’s name on the screen when he pulled it out. A text.

_'where did u go'_

**'in science lab w michael. let's go to mcdonalds.'**

_'be right there'_

Dan smiled, somewhat sadly as he stood up and grabbed his backpack.

"Gavin’s on his way here, I told him we’re going to Mcdonalds. Tell him my mom called me home or something, okay? Good luck."

Michael, a bit flustered by the sudden reality of what he was about to do, stuttered a good bye to Dan, the other leaving. Gavin came in a few minutes later, believing the lie Michael mumbled out before the two headed off to Mcdonalds for a bite to eat.

As they sat across from each other in a booth, Michael toyed with his french fries, peeking up at Gavin as the other took a bite of a burger.

"Hey Gav? Can we talk?"


	3. Chapter 3

Gavin looked at Michael, his mouth full of burger.

"Wha you ‘anna talk about?"

His question was muffled, never one for manners. Michael chuckled quietly, shaking his head and looking back down at the stray fries left covering his tray.

"Ah, nothing really, it can wait….Hey, why aren’t you wearing your new jacket?"

Gavin gave him a little grin, swallowing and taking a sip of his soda before replying.

"Well I don’t want to get it all dirty before I give it to someone, right?"

"You have someone in mind?"

It felt like Michael’s heart skipped a beat, settling back into it’s normal rythym when Gavin shook his head no.

"Well… how about me?"

"What?"

"I’d love to wear your jacket, Gav."

"Mate, a varsity jacket is meant for a person’s other half, not their best mate."

"I know."

They both went silent, the distant chattering of other patron’s filling both their ears. Michael was red, his hands trembling as he clenched them tightly together on his lap, eyes affixed to them with no wavering. He didn’t want to see the look on Gavin’s face.

It was only a moment before Gavin replied.

"I’m not like that, Michael. I’m sorry."

"I’m sorry too."

The curly-haired teen hurried to his feet, snatching his backpack and rushing out, leaving Gavin to pick at the remnants of his fries alone, mulling over Michael’s words.

—-

'Can we talk again?'

Dan stared at his phone, shocked to have another message from Michael so soon. It was late, his parents already in bed while he stayed up late as usual.

'Sure. When?'

'Right now, I'm outside.'

The response was instant, and Dan got up, peeking out his window only to find Michael standing down on his lawn. Even from that far away he could see the man’s red eyes and cheeks, and he knew the talk with Gavin went just as he expected it would. He hurried downstairs as quietly as he could, opening the back door and letting Michael in. The smaller teen shuffled in, quiet except for a bit of sniffling, following Dan up to his room.

"So I… guess you talked with Gavin?"

Michael nodded, his lip wobbling a bit as he tried to keep calm. He’d already spent too much time getting emotional over it.

"I’m sorry. You’re such a great guy, Michael. If Gavin can’t see that then he doesn’t deserve your affection."

"Thanks, Dan. Is it okay if we chill for a little bit?"

"Of course!"

The two stayed up a couple hours more, playing xbox together until they ended up passed out on Dan’s bed together, controllers still in their hands. Dan’s mother had a bit of a surprise when she went to wake him the next morning but thought nothing of it, he’d done the same before with Gavin. She woke them both up, kindly offering Michael breakfast and a shower, which the young man gladly took. She found some old clothes of Dan’s very old ones, in hopes that they wouldn’t be too big.

They still were, Michael clearly swimming in fabric, dressed in one of Dan’s old striped tee’s and a pair of cargo shorts that went past his knees. When Dan was smiling a bit too much Michael scowled at him, flopping into the chair at the kitchen table.

"Not a single word."

"There are no words for this, Michael."

Dan grinned, even when the other kicked him hard under the table. They had breakfast together, hurriedly scarfing down the eggs and toast Dan’s mother made them before grabbing their back packs and heading for the door.

"Just one second, boys! You’re not going out like that, are you?"

They paused, looking down at themselves, unsure what she meant.

"Yeah?"

"It’s far too cold for no jacket! I insist you both wear one."

Michael groaned, never a fan of jackets, but Dan knew better than to cross his mother. He grabbed his varsity jacket, tossing it at Michael, a black zipper hoodie in his other hand meant for himself.

"Just wear it or she’ll never let us out of the house."

They pulled on their jackets, Michael chuckling quietly at just how smaller he was than Dan, the other’s jacket enveloping him like a blanket. Now properly covered, they left the house, heading over to the bus stop, where Gavin was waiting with a couple other kids. He turned to look when he saw Dan coming, ready to call out to him when he paused, noticing Michael in tow. In Dan’s clothes. In his varsity jacket.

The sight left a surprising ache in Gavin, and he turned away, busying himself with his phone and acting as though he hadn’t seen them. Dan caught sight of Gavin first, then Michael, the smaller of the two tensing up almost instantly. Dan pulled him in a bit, a protective arm around his shoulder. When Michael looked up at his face, he gave him an assuring smile, receiving a shaky one back. He’d be okay, so long as Dan was there to shield him.


	4. Chapter 4

Despite how Michael felt about jackets, he found himself wearing Dan’s almost all day. It felt comforting, and warm, just what he needed to help him through, as he found himself getting upset a bit whenever Gavin glanced his way. He knew the other meant nothing by it, in fact his rejection was probably the nicest it could’ve been, but it still hurt and he wasn’t sure how long it’d take before they could talk like they used to.

When the time came for him to head home, he did so on his own, Gavin and Dan staying behind for practice. He felt a little lonely, but at least it meant he could hold onto the jacket a little while longer. He still had some comfort.

—-

Practice was hard today. It was clear to all of their teammates that something was wrong with Gavin and Dan, neither of them focusing as well as they should’ve. When Gavin let the tenth ball slip by, and Dan let it continue into the goal, the coach switched them out, ordering the two to lap around the school for the rest of practice. They did, jogging in time with each other out of habit, waiting until they were out of sight before Gavin spoke up.

"How’s Michael?"

"He’s alright, yeah. You know, ‘cept for you breaking his heart and all."

"That’s not fair!"

Gavin stopped, Dan slowing down and turning around to face him.

"You know what else isn’t fair? I bet you didn’t even give it a good thought. Just rejected him instantly."

"What’s there to think about?! I’m not gay!"

"Neither am I, but here I am, in love with Michael and you shatter his precious heart into tiny pieces without even trying to see if he’s okay the next day?"

"I just asked didn’t I?!"

"Yeah, you asked me. Not him. You let him suffer all day while you ignored him completely."

They went silent for a couple minutes, slowly walking so the coach wouldn’t grow suspicious.

"Wait… Dan. Did you just say you love Michael?"

The taller teen froze, only just realizing what he blurted out. Shaking off his nerves, he smirked a bit.

"Yeah. I did. Just because you’re too much of an idiot to realize what a bloody catch he is doesn’t mean I am."

"Is that why he was in your clothes? Dan, what the hell?"

Realizing Gavin was getting the wrong idea, Dan couldn’t stop himself from playing it up more. The very thought that Gavin believed he did something with Michael fed his ego, making him far more confident then he should’ve been. He sauntered up to Gavin, towering over him.

"Michael came over last night for a bit of comforting, is all. Who am I to say no?"

"You unbelievable git!"

Gavin’s heart pained and he didn’t even know why. That ache that he felt when he saw Michael that morning was back, more painful than before. He clutched at his chest, eyes burning with anger as he locked his gaze with Dan’s.

"Regretting rejecting him, are we?"

A fist connected with Dan’s jaw before he could even realize, stumbling back with shock. He touched the spot Gavin hit, soreness already setting in. There was no way he’d take that sitting down. By the time the coach realized something was amiss, Gavin had a busted lip and Dan a black eye, not to mention a dozen other bruises littered over their bodies. They both got detention for the next week, and a suspension from the next game. Neither found themselves caring all that much.

—-

When Michael went over to Dan’s house to return his clothes, he wasn’t quite expecting to be invited in by a battered Dan, the other smiling sheepishly as he held an ice pack to his eye. Dan ushered him in, the two heading into his room.

"Dan, what happened?"

Michael asked, sitting down on the edge of the teen’s bed, Dan sitting next to him.

"Gavin and I exchanged words. Among other things."

The smaller teen went wide-eyed, shocked to hear Gavin was the cause of Dan’s injuries. A wave of guilt rushed over him immediately after, looking at Dan worriedly.

"Was it my fault?"

"No! Well, I mean, you were the main subject, but it’s not your fault. I was goading him on, it’s all on me. I’m sorry."

"Don’t be. Thanks for sticking up for me so much, I really appreciate it."

They shared a little smile, Michael breaking their gaze when he started to blush, surprised at how touched he felt by Dan’s words and actions. He’d never realized just how much the other cared for him, and it was really starting to sink in. Remembering the clothes he had in his lap, he handed them to Dan, cheeks still pink.

"Thanks for letting me borrow your clothes and jacket again."

"No problem. Actually, would you keep my jacket?"

Michael’s heart swelled.

"You want me to have it?"

Dan smiled a bit sheepishly, his face reddening slightly.

"Yeah, if that’s okay. I mean, you look so cute in it, after all. A bit selfish of me to keep it for myself, really."

Michael laughed softly, his smile wider than it had been in a while.

"You’re too sweet, Dan. I can’t believe I never realized that before."

"You think I’m sweet?"

Dan’s smile grew wider, utterly pleased at the praise. Michael nodded, leaning in a bit.

"Very sweet…"

Leaning in closer, he found himself staring deep into Dan’s eyes, his own fluttering closed when they were only inches from each other’s face. He made that last push, pressing their lips together gently, kissing Dan as softly as he could. When he got over his shock Dan kissed back, only pulling away when Michael did.

"Dan? I’ve been thinking about what you said the other day… a lot actually. And I was hoping you still liked me after the whole Gavin thing. Was that a yes?"

"Absolutely it was."

The two smiled at each other shyly, Dan pulling him in for a tight hug and Michael returning it. He stayed a little longer before finally saying goodbye, walking home bundled up tightly in Dan’s varsity jacket.


	5. Chapter 5

_'We need to talk. ASAP.'_

The moment Michael got that text he turned his phone off and acted as normal as possible. He and Dan had been dating for about a week now and as a result, Gavin was ignoring them both as much as humanely possible. So getting a text like that from Gavin could only mean horrible things, or that’s how he was viewing it. In reality, he missed the other Brit terribly. Sure, Dan was fun and nice and all around a terrific boyfriend, but he joined them as a duo, and to hang out with only one always felt weird.

He missed Gavin, but he’d rather have Dan over nothing. So he ignored Gavin right back, focused his attention on Dan, happy to see the other in a way he’d never thought before. Most of their life was the same, just with a bit more kissing and cuddling. Michael never realized just how comforting it was to play video games snuggled up in someone else’s arms until now, and he wasn’t planning to give that up anytime soon.

So he pretended he hadn’t seen a thing, focusing on watching TV and acting like nothing was wrong. When his mom told him Gavin called the house phone, he begged her to lie and say he was at Dan’s. She did, begrudgingly, muttering after she hung up that he needs take responsibility for whatever happened, not that he’d listen. But when Gavin showed up after dinner time, banging on front door until Michael’s mom let him in, he knew there was no more escaping it.

Now they were sitting in his room, silent and still, the door locked to keep his mom from butting in as she often did when they argued. Michael sat at his computer chair, Gavin slumped on the bed. The quiet stayed for a few minutes, until Gavin spoke up.

"I miss you, Michael."

Michael’s heart fluttered, surprised at that being the first thing for the other to say.

"I-I miss you too, Gav."

"Then why do you keep ignoring me?! We haven’t talked since… that day. And I haven’t talked with Dan either since we fought. I miss my bois."

"It’s just tough, Gavin. Things are really weird between us all right now, and I don’t know what to do to fix it."

"Tough for you? At least you both have each other! I’ve been alone. Do you have any idea how much it sucks to ride the bus alone? To eat lunch and play gym and play video games after school all alone? It sucks! And it doesn’t help that I regret what I said to you completely."

Michael gave him an odd look.

"What you said? What exactly are you regretting?"

Gavin looked a bit troubled, eyes scanning the room and avoiding Michael completely.

"I’m regretting rejecting you. At least, without thinking about it. Because now I’ve had so much time to think about it, and the idea’s kind of grown on me."

"W-What?"

"I think I like you, Michael. Am I too late now?"

"I… of course you’re too late! I-I’m dating Dan now, we’re happy."

"As happy as you could be with me?"

Michael opened his mouth to retort but found his words gone, and Gavin got up. The other boy walked over, leaning over Michael who had become frozen in his seat.

"Is that a no?"

He leaned down, kissing him gently. If Michael wanted, he could’ve pushed him away, could’ve pulled back, told him to leave. But he didn’t. Without even realizing he found himself kissing back, a hand grabbing at Gavin’s shirt desperately. The more contact the better. Gavin deepened the kiss when he felt it returned, smirking into it a bit, happy to seemingly have won.

Michael came back to his senses moments later, pushing Gavin away and recoiling with a look of horror, a hand clapped to his mouth as though he didn’t believe what he had just done. Gavin looked satisfied.

"Michael. I’ve never had a kiss like that with anyone before, not a single girl I’ve dated made me feel so tingly in just one kiss. That’s how I know we were meant to be. Try and tell me you didn’t feel it too."

"Get out."

Gavin walked over to the door, unlocking it and opening it. He paused in the doorway and looked back at Michael, the other’s fingers still touching his lips.

"Think about it. I’ll see you tomorrow."

He left, shutting the door behind him and leaving Michael to deal with a whole new set of problems, and not much to fix them with.

—-

When Michael got on the bus the next day, he was not looking forward to it. Dan and Gavin had somehow gotten squeezed into a three-seater together, and Michael had no choice but to sit between them, lest he let them start another fight.

"So. Dan. Did Michael tell you we had a talk last night?"

Gavin’s face was far too smug as he talked, and Dan grimaced in return.

"Nope. Don’t really care, either."

"Oh, I think you might care. Might care a lot, in fact."

"Gavin please, please don’t do this right now. We haven’t even fucking started school yet."

Michael sighed, settling into the seat, his face flushing redder and redder as he sat there. Gavin got quiet though, much to his surprise, but he couldn’t help noticing the feel of the other’s hand, trailing down his arm. Dan had his hand linked with Michael’s, holding it tightly, completely oblivious to what Gavin did on the other side of his boyfriend.

"You better decide by the end of the day, or I’ll help move things along myself."

Gavin whispered into Michael’s ear, the other shuddering as the ultimatum rang in his head. It muddled his thoughts from the moment he got off the bus, his brain declaring any possible learning off limits today. He needed the brainpower for something far more important, or at least in his eyes it was.

He spent every single period he could listing, both in his head and on paper, both the good and bad qualities of both of the guys. Gavin was funny, Dan was sweet. Gavin was selfish, Dan was sort of exercise-crazy. Gavin was hot, Dan was sexy, Gavin was dumb, Dan was too. He could, and did, go on and on about them both, ultimately finding more good than bad with both, but nothing to tip the scales in either’s favor.

Time passed and eventually, the final bell rang, Michael slinking out of his classes no farther in his thoughts than he had been that morning. But he had to do something, they had to talk. All of them.

'Meet me in the student's lot right now, both of you.'

He sent a group text and headed straight to where he said to meet, sitting down on the curb as he waited anxiously for the two Brits to arrive.


	6. Chapter 6

"What’s this all about?"

Michael stared at the two in front of him, both Dan and Gavin standing there, Dan looking a bit confused, Gavin a bit smug.

"Oh I think I know."

"Gavin shut up for like five fucking minutes okay? Dan, I need to talk to you. Okay… So Gavin came over last night to talk about trying to fix whatever we all are right now. And he, he said he likes me now. And he kissed me. I’m sorry, I needed to tell you."

Dan looked shocked, but thankfully not as hurt as Michael was expecting. Instead the other shot a glare at Gavin, the other smiling a little sheepishly.

"Of fucking course he did. I knew he’d regret rejecting you, the bloody ponce. I just wish he would’ve been smart enough to keep it to himself."

"I never was a smart one, eh?"

Dan chuckled a bit, rolling his eyes. Michael couldn’t help feeling a little surprised at how okay they seemed to be at the moment. Then again they’d had a week to cool off a bit, and he knew that both of them truly missed each other. But he was still left with his problem, and no solution he could see.

"Did you… did you like his kiss? Are you breaking up with me?"

Dan finally got back to the big picture, Michael tensing slightly under the other’s concerned look.

"No! Yes! I mean, wait, fuck. I um, I did like the kiss. But I don’t want to break up with you! You’re so sweet, Dan, and I really like you."

"But you like me too."

Gavin interjected, pouting a little. Michael nodded, and the two moved to sit down with him at the curb, feeling a bit too much like they were scolding him from the way they had been standing.

"Listen, Michael. Whatever you decide, we’ll figure out how to make it work. I hadn’t said anything but me and Gavin talked a bit a couple days ago and we want to try and get our friendship back. I mean, it feels like we’re all bloody soul mates, we can’t let that go over this, right?"

Michael nodded in agreement with Dan, Gavin doing the same on the other side of him. But that still left him with a decision to make. He weighed his options one last time.

He could stay with Dan and Gavin could become their best friend again. It could take a long time to get back to how they were, but it could happen, though Gavin might get upset. Or he could be with Gavin, and have the same thing happen, except to Dan. Of course he could also choose to be with neither of them, call the whole thing a bust and have them all go back to being just friends, but he had the feeling if he chose that they would all always think back on what could’ve happened.

And then suddenly, like he had been struck with ingenuity, a fourth option came to mind. And he had to admit, it sounded pretty good in theory. So he had to try.

"You guys said that no matter what I choose, you’ll both make it work, right?"

"Right."

Dan and Gavin replied in unison, making Michael smile a little.

"Alright. I’ve thought it over and… I want to be with both of you."

"What?!"

Both of the other boys had to admit neither of them saw that coming.

"I want to be with both of you! I like you both, a lot. And you both have your good and bad points and no matter how much time I spent thinking about it there was no way I could put one of you over the other. So the way I see it, either I be with both of you, or with neither. It’s up to you guys. I know it sounds kind of weird, but if it’s us, I think it’d work."

Gavin and Dan got up, looking at each other in some sort of silent agreement.

"We need to talk for a sec."

They walked off a bit, huddling close.

"What do you think about Michael’s decision?"

Dan asked, Gavin blushing a bit.

"I think it’s kind of weird. Does that mean we have to be together too?"

"I mean, it doesn’t if you don’t want it to. We could just pour our affection on Michael. Though to be honest, now that he’s suggested it, I personally wouldn’t mind too much. You’re a good looking bloke, Gav."

"Aww, Dan, my B, thanks. You are too."

They laughed a little, both smiling as though they were already in agreement.

"We could start off just focusing on Michael and see where it goes from there, right?"

"Absolutely we could."

"Everyone would be happy this way."

"They would indeed."

"I think we’ve come to our decision then."

The two nodded, turning and heading back over to Michael and sitting down on either side of him like they had before.

"We’ve come to our decision."

Michael swallowed, body tense with worry and unsureness.

"And?"

Gavin and Dan smiled kindly, the two leaning in and hugging Michael tightly, their arms overlapping.

"We would much rather share you than neither of us have you. Your solution is perfect, Michael. We want to be together, all of us."

Dan’s words made Michael sigh in relief, hands gripping at both their arms gently, returning the three-way hug as best he could.

"I love you guys, really I do."

The two Brits smiled widely, kissing Michael on each cheek before replying in accidental unison.

"We love you too."


	7. Chapter 7

(note: time skip to college)  
"I swear to fucking hell, Dan, if you get drunk off your ass I am not nursing you all night like last time."

"It’s just a bit of drinks, Michael, it’s my birthday! I’m allowed to get sloshed, aren’t I?"

Michael rolled his eyes at his boyfriend, the man looking belligerent, a red cup full of beer in both hands, both for himself. He moved closer, yanking the other down by his collar to whisper in his ear.

"I just don’t want you to end up with whiskey dick, got it? I’ve got plans for you later."

Dan grinned widely, giving Michael a little nudge as he chuckled.

"I got it, I got it, don’t get sloppy. I’ll be sober enough, I promise."

"You better. I’m gonna go find Gav."

The newly-turned 21-year old gave his boyfriend a subtle ass-squeeze before letting him leave, Michael laughing under his breath as he found Gavin losing badly to their friend Lindsay in a game of one-on-one flip cup.

"Kick his ass, Linds!"

"Michael!"

Lindsay and Gavin’s voices echoed his name in time, though Gavin sounded far less happy to see him.

"Why are you rooting for her?!"

"Cuz she’s clearly whooping your ass. I don’t wanna cheer for the loser."

"Aww, Michael!"

Gavin simpered, pouting as he hurriedly tried to catch up with Lindsay, but kept failing on his third cup as she reached her fifth and drank it down, miraculously flipping it over on the first go. The small crowd around them whooped as Lindsay and Michael cheered, Gavin groaning in embarrassment. When he could, Gavin slunk over to Michael, the other man giggling a little as he put an arm around his waist, the two heading off to get drinks.

"I could’ve taken her, I swear!"

"Bullshit, Gav. Lindsay could wreck all of us, she is scary good at drinking games. You challenge her, you’ll always end up losing."

"Maybe I could win… once…"

Michael chuckled, pulling Gavin a little closer as they got to the beer, each getting a cup full of lone star, sipping as they wandered through the party. Normally they weren’t too big on the party scene once they’d gone to college, but Dan was set on drinking as much as he could now that he was finally ‘legal’, as though it had stopped him from drinking before at all. So here they were, surrounded by their peers, most of them already half on their way to getting sloppy drunk.  
"I was thinking of letting you and Dan do that thing tonight."

Gavin stiffened a bit, eyes going from the crowd to the slightly shorter man next to him, who was currently sipping his beer far too casually for his statement.

"Really? Are you sure you’re ready?"

Michael flushed lightly, settling in even closer to Gavin, his one arm still around the other’s waist. Gavin put his arm around Michael’s shoulder, the two almost cuddling in the one corner of the main party room.

"Yeah. You’ve helped me… practice, a lot, and I think I can handle it now. Plus it saves me from having to buy him a birthday present."

"Cheapass."

The two laughed together, staying put until they finished their beers and then heading off to find Dan.

—

"Dan, I swear, if you can’t fucking get it up."

"I can, I can Michael! I’ll fuck you real good, yeah? Promise."

"Lord…"

Gavin giggled under his breath, he and Michael on either side of Dan as the larger man held onto their shoulders, relying on them to keep his body upright.

"Maybe I’ll wait to give you your present."

"Nooo, Michael, precious Michael, I want to fuck you! Don’t make me wait! ‘S no fair!"

"I told you not to drink so much, dumbass!"

"I didn’t!"

Gavin snorted, giving Dan a little nudge so the man looked at him.

"Dan, when we found you, you were in the middle of a keg stand!"

"Well I mean… They were gonna let me have first go cuz it was my birthday! How could I say no?!"

"Like this-"

"No."

Michael and Gavin said no in unison, the two laughing after as Dan pouted. They reached their apartment, the trio slowly making their way up the stairs, guiding Dan’s drunk ass to the third floor. Michael fished out his keys from his pocket, unlocking the door and getting them all inside, letting Dan flop onto the couch. Dan laid there, eyes shut as his mind swirled, tiredness sweeping over him.

Michael and Gavin helped him undress, letting him flop into their king sized bed before slipping in on either side of him, the three of them falling asleep together slowly.

—

"SEX."

Dan’s eyes snapped open, the word leaving his mouth instantly as he sat up. Michael and Gavin were on either side of him, the two laughing quietly as Dan looked at them, confused and a bit upset.

"Did we have sex? Did I forget it? Aww Michael, Gav…"

"No, idiot. Though I did think about just waking up your drunk ass, but I thought it’d be better to wait for morning, instead."

The larger man grinned, clambering out of bed and standing up, hands on his hips.

"Alrighty then! It’s my birthday sex, so I get to lead, yeah? I’m gonna go have a piss, you two better be naked by the time I get back."

He hurried off, as eager as a child on Christmas, and Gavin and Michael undressed.

"He’s so excited."

"Don’t act like you don’t get that way too. Birthday sex leader is the best thing we’ve decided on in a long time."

Gavin gave him a look of annoyance.

"You do too! I mean your birthday was bloody last week and you had me rim you for a bloody hour!"

"Not my fault you’re a little gaggy bitch who can’t suck a dick proper."

Gavin tackled him, the two wrestling a bit in the bed, only stopping when they heard Dan chuckling. They turned their head, the man naked and standing at the foot of the bed.

"Starting without me, eh? You cruel little things."

He got onto the bed, the three of them sitting up a bit, both Michael and Gavin a little nervous yet excited. Dan cupped Michael’s face, pulling him close and kissing him. Gentle at first, but they got more heated as it went on, Gavin watching eagerly. Dan pulled away after a moment, grabbing Gavin and kissing him too, a hand gripping in the other’s poofy hair. Michael watched for a moment before moving so he could get on his knees, leaning down and kissing at Dan’s stomach.

"Mm, oh, you read my mind, Michael."

Dan pulled away for a moment, smiling down at Michael as the brunette began to lavish his cock with attention, watching only until Gavin whined for a bit of attention. He pulled Gavin close, kissing him again as his hands trailed over him, groping and squeezing where he knew Gavin was sensitive.

Gavin made quiet gasps and moans, Dan’s lips trailing down to his neck now, busying himself with giving Gavin a new mark as Michael began to suck his cock. Gently, then all at once, Michael loved to tease him with either too much or not enough attention. One of Dan’s hands went to Michael’s head, tangling in the curls as he groaned into Gavin’s neck.

It went on like that for a bit before Michael pulled away, much to Dan’s disappointment. Michael laughed at that, then kissed Gavin lovingly, as Dan watched. Gavin kissed back, his hands teasing the other’s dusk nipples, cool fingers making them perk up. Dan leaned in, taking one into his mouth and suckling gently, Michael sighing blissfully against Gavin as the two gave him their loving attention.

Eventually Michael’s lips wandered downward, kissing his way down Gavin’s furred chest and reaching his cock, sucking it with the other’s quiet urging. Dan got behind Michael, grabbing lube from their bedside drawer and squirting some onto his hand. He pressed into Michael, the other moaning around Gavin’s cock as Dan began to stretch him. He kept going until Michael couldn’t concentrate on Gavin any longer, hands clutching at the man’s hips as Dan roughly finger-fucked him, him and Gavin hanging on every sound Michael made.

"Dan, Dan! I’m ready, oh god please."

The man pulled his fingers out, slicking up his cock before readying up, only to have Michael pull away.

"Michael?"

The curly-haired man grinned a bit, pointing to the bed.

"Lay down. I wanna ride you."

Dan was confused for a moment, but nodded and laid down. He didn’t mind whatever way they did it, so long as it happened. Michael got on top of him, positioning himself before slowly sinking down onto Dan’s cock, the two of them groaning in unison as he slowly went all the way to the hilt. They stayed like that for a couple minutes, Michael looking entirely in bliss as his body accommodated Dan.

Dan gripped his hips, ready to move, when he noticed Gavin behind Michael.

"Gav?"

"Dan, you know how you’ve been wanting to try double penetration with me? I thought… I thought I’d have that be your present."

Michael spoke, Gavin grinning behind him. Dan’s eyes went wide, a smile splitting across his face.

"Really?! Are you sure you’re ready?"

Michael nodded, blushing lightly as he smiled back at him.

"Gavin’s been helping me…. get used to it. Sort of. It’ll still be a tight squeeze, the plug we used isn’t as big as you."

Dan chuckled, trying to picture it.

"Wish you’d taped it, that’d be an interesting sight I’d bet."

Gavin nodded in agreement, starting with a couple fingers in with Dan’s cock. The man groaned at the strange sensation, him and Michael staying still as they could be as Gavin slowly stretched Michael some more. When he was ready he went about positioning himself behind Michael and kissing his neck.

"Ready, loves?"

The other two nodded, and Gavin slowly pushed in. It was tight, a bit painfully so for Michael, his lovers doing their best to distract him with kisses and gentle tugs at his cock. When he gave him the go ahead, Gavin pushed in even more, continuing like that until he was fully inside Michael, his cock pressed to Dan’s.

"God, I didn’t think Michael could be any tighter."

Dan groaned, squirming a little to get more situated, Gavin chuckling at his comment while Michael gave him an annoyed look.

"Are you two gonna quibble about my tight ass or are you gonna fuck it."

Spurred by his words, Gavin pulled out a bit, pushing back in slowly, all three of them moaning in response. Slowly they began to move properly, taking their time, both Gavin and Dan a bit scared to hurt Michael in the process. But as they continued to work up a pace, and Michael’s only responses were moans and begs to go faster, they got to a good pace, Gavin doing most of the work as Dan couldn’t move much from his spot.

Michael was more vocal than ever, hands scratching at chests and tugging at hair, every word an expletive or one of their names. They got more furied, more frantic, until eventually, Dan came first, Michael and Gavin following suit only moments later. They stayed how they were until they weren’t quite so sensitive, Gavin slipping out first and then Dan, Michael collapsing onto Dan’s chest, exhausted from the overwhelming sensations.

There wasn’t much talk, Dan getting up and carrying Michael to the bathroom where he and Gavin lovingly cleaned him up, always feeling guilty for the mess they made in or on him. They cleaned themselves up afterward, Gavin tossing off the dirty sheets and grabbing a spare blanket while Dan brought Michael back, the three getting back into bed.

"So that was fucking brilliant."

Dan finally spoke as they all cuddled up together, Michael in the middle. Gavin nodded in agreement, Michael smiling contently as he looked at his two boyfriends.

"Can we do that again sometime?"

Gavin asked quietly, still unsure of Michael’s feelings on it. The smaller of the trio took a minute to think, pulling the other two close before replying, his voice sleep-heavy.

"Absolutely. But next time you guys are wearing condoms. Took like fuckin twenty minutes to clean me out with both of you finishing inside. That’s wasted sleep time. Got it?"

The two laughed quietly, each leaning in to kiss Michael and then each other before nuzzling into him, ready to fall back asleep. Dan mumbled a wordless agreement as Gavin whispered.

"Got it."


End file.
